


The Worst Date

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies), Eric Coulter - Fandom, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beer, Best Friends, Blind Date, Double Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Pizza, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes on a date which turns out to be terrible but her night turns around in a way she didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Date

The taxi pulls up in front of the restaurant and your best friend handed the driver a crisp twenty note. “Thanks!” She shouts and steps out onto the pavement, her six-inch heels drawing attention to passing people. The cool night air hit your face and blew through your hair when you stood beside her. Tonight was the night that you were doing something spontaneous and out of the ordinary - a week ago your friend asked you to go on a double blind date, at first you were completely against it but she persuaded you and there you were standing outside the restaurant about to go inside. 

“How do I look?” You smoothed out your black dress, that had unfortunately been creased due to the long car ride from her house.

“Amazing!” She didn’t even bother asking if she looked okay because she knew that she did. Admittedly, she was absolutely gorgeous and sometimes it did make you a tad bit jealous - especially when she would get all of the attention from guys when you went out. You mentally shook it off and walked towards the entrance where she was stood talking to the maître d.

“Follow me.” He led you through the restaurant to a set of quiet tables in the back. Two very handsome guys abruptly stopped their conversation to stand up and greet the two of you. “I will be back with menus.”

The four of you exchanged names and proceeded to get to know each other. You were having a wonderful time, the guy who was sat opposite you was very sweet and had a good sense of humor but you started to notice a shift in the atmosphere - especially centering you. Your friend had been doing most of the talking out of you two and they were primarily concentrating on her, so for the majority of the time that you were there - you were just listening to the three of them conversate. 

“I love all kinds of music, I could list my favourite artists all night. Remember that concert we went to last month?” She turned to you.

“Yeah! It was really great, I was sur-”

“It was completely sold out but thankfully we managed to get front row tickets!” She interrupted.

You rolled your eyes as you watched how smitten they looked with her. The feelings you were going through was a mix of jealousy, anger and boredom. You picked at your food, none of them had even noticed how frustrated you had become. Your phone, which was face up at that point, vibrated on the table and you just had to come up with an excuse to leave. 

“Erm..” You pulled her to the side and nodded towards the bathroom. 

“Can you excuse us for a moment guys?” They smiled. You pulled her towards the bathroom and she could see that you weren’t too happy. “What’s going on?”

“I need to go. This is literally one of the worst dates I’ve been on - I’m so sorry.” Her face dropped. “It’s just not clicking, you don’t mind if I leave? I know it’s a shitty thing t-”

“Is it me?” She interrupted coldly. 

“What?”

“It’s me, isn’t it? Because none of them are paying attention to you - it’s not my fault you’re boring!” You didn’t appreciate how defensive and standoffish she had just become. She rolled her eyes and she didn’t even seem remotely sorry about what she had just said. ‘Some friend,’ you thought and scoffed to yourself.

“You know what, this wasn’t supposed to be an argument but whatever! Bye.” You walked out of the restaurant without another thought.

The night was still early and you didn’t want to go home yet - if you did all you were going to do was mope and feel sorry for yourself. You walked down the street aimlessly without a care in the world. A few blocks down the road you came across a pizza parlour and your stomach rumbled, you remembered that you hadn’t finished your food at the restaurant before you left. “Hi, can I just have a pepperoni with extra cheese please?”

The middle-aged man behind the counter nodded. “Ten minutes, darling. Take a seat.” Thankfully, the parlour was quiet so you picked up your pizza and left within ten minutes. You held the warm box carefully and turned the corner outside the parlour. You stumbled backwards when you collided with someone walking in the same path as you.

“Watch where you’re fu-” He looked at you and his eyes lit up. “I’m so sorry, that was my fault. Are you okay?”

Nothing came to you for a moment, he had actually left you speechless. He was tall, built like a rugby player and had the loveliest smile. “I-I’m fine. Sorry, I wasn’t concentrating on where I was going.”

He grinned at you. “Don’t even worry about it. Sorry, I must have knocked you back a few steps there.” 

“No, you’re okay.” You smiled and walked past him, you could tell that he was watching you as you walked away. As much as you felt some sort of spark between the two of you - tonight didn’t seem like the night to pay attention to the opposite sex. Who knew, maybe you would see him again! Hopefully, your bus was going to come soon so you sat down at the stop and waited. About ten minutes went by and your bus had still not arrived. You sighed.

“Hi.” You looked up to the see the handsome guy that you had bumped into, standing in front of you. Your stomach fluttered as he smiled. “If you’re waiting for the bus - I don’t think there’s one for a while.”

“Are you serious?” Could your night get any worse? At least he was back.

“Yeah, there was an accident on main street.”

“I guess I’ll just walk.”

“Wait.” He chased after you as you started to walk down the street. “It’s not very safe for you to be walking alone at night. I’m Jai, let me walk with you?”

You had to think about it for a while. “Thanks for the offer, Jai but honestly - I’m fine.”

You carried on walking but you noticed that he had stopped. He was standing under a streetlight and at that moment, when you turned around, you noticed how wonderfully bright and enticing his eyes were. “I wouldn’t feel right letting you walk home by yourself, at least let me walk you halfway?”

His smile was almost hypnotic and it was certainly infectious, you grinned back at him. “You know what? That would be nice, Jai.”

Jai walked close to you, every so often his hand would brush against yours which made you wonder what it would be like to hold his hand. You talked the whole way home and you were so engaged in each other that you hadn’t even realised he had walked with you all the way - until you were stood outside your door. “Well I don’t know what kind of asshole that guy was but if I had you sitting in front of me, you would have my full attention.” He kept his eyes on yours, a perfect example of what he had said.

“You’re too sweet. Thank you so much for walking with me.” 

“You’re welcome, goodnight.” He kissed your cheek and turned around. His lips were warm and soft.

“Wait! Do you like pepperoni?” You mentally slapped yourself at what sounded like the worst pick-up line.

He chuckled. “I do.” 

“Wanna come in and eat some pizza with me?”

“Now what kind of man would I be if I stood up such a tempting offer?” 

You smiled and turned the key in the lock. “Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink? I have some beer.” 

“Sounds good!” 

The two of you talked some more, ate a few slices of pizza and drank beer. Time was going so quickly that you didn’t even realise you had been talking for at least an hour.

“It’s so cold, I’m going to turn the heating on.”

“Save your gas!” He protested. “I can heat you up, come here.”

He extended his arms and of course, you immediately fell into them. His embrace was like nothing you had experienced before. You sighed and put your head on his chest.

“That better?”

“So much better.” 

You lifted your head up and looked into his eyes, his beautiful bright eyes. With no hesitation, he kissed you slowly and as soon as you responded by kissing him back - it became a lot more passionate and heated. Before you knew it, you were riding his lap and his hands were on your ass. Some part of you thought that this was wrong but when he bumped into you, earlier that night, something just clicked. “You want to go upstairs?” 

“Are you sure?” He couldn’t hide his smile.

“You don’t want to?”

“Believe me - I do!” Jai laughed. “I’m just making sure you want to.”

“Come on!” You grabbed his hand and led him up to your bedroom. He knew you were completely on board, so he started to play around with you even more. Effortlessly, he picked you up and dropped onto the bed. The weight of his body on top of yours turned you on. He hovered over you and kissed your neck. Jai wrapped his hands around you and pulled the zipper on your dress down - he hooked his fingers into your underwear so he could pull them off too, leaving you in just your bra. You rubbed his cock over his jeans and he groaned. 

“Fuck. What are we waiting for?” He kicked off his jeans as quick as he could and hovered over you. He rubbed his cock over your clit and slowly thrust into you. Your back arched and he kissed you passionately. It didn’t take long for him to gain speed and find your g-spot.

“Jai…fuck!” You moaned.

His hands roamed around your body, he massaged your breasts and held onto your hips - all while making sure his thrusts were steady and pleasurable for you. The muscles in your stomach were tightening and you knew that you wouldn’t last much longer. You hooked your legs around his body, allowing him to fuck you deeper than he had before. 

He groaned. “Fuck, you feel so good!” Jai pulled your bra down and sucked on your breast, making sure to lightly graze your nipple with his teeth.

“Jai, I’m going to come! Keep going baby!” He sat up on his knees, pinning you down by the hips and fucked you with quick, hard thrusts. “Oh god!” You moaned loudly, he pounded into you as hard as he could, pulling your legs closer to him. He bit his lip and groaned, Jai was holding back his orgasm until you were underneath him writhing in pleasure. Your body convulsed as your climax took over, everything that had happened to you prior to meeting Jai was forgotten. Jai groaned deeply and you felt his cock twitch.

“Oh fuck...fuck!” He released his come into you and slumped his body over yours. You both lay there, catching your breath in silence. You rolled onto your side and he pulled you into his warm body, his large arm shielding you. Jai kissed the back of your neck, you could feel him smiling.


End file.
